


Sleepover Surprise

by DeliriousArtist



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Gentle Kissing, Porn With Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:34:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,945
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23730139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeliriousArtist/pseuds/DeliriousArtist
Summary: Peridot liked Lapis. Lapis liked Peridot.Both were friends having to deal with their repressed feelings. How will a sleepover affect their odd relationship?
Relationships: Lapis Lazuli/Peridot (Steven Universe)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 77





	Sleepover Surprise

Peridot and Lapis had become friends in Freshman year of high school. It was far from the typical scenario of meeting someone and instantly initiating a friendship. Peridot was never one to make friends, nor did she bother in attempting to keep any sort of long-lasting relationship. At this point, every student was aware of Peridot’s loneliness and over-achieving personality, which the freckled blonde was completely fine with accepting. As a result, no one attempted to speak with the nerd and decided to keep their distance. She would much rather focus on her studies and scholarships anyway than spend time befriending people who she would never see again in the future; they were simply a distraction and a nuisance to her life. 

Meeting Lapis was no different. The blue-haired Hawaiin girl sat next to her in a few of her classes, always perky and asking Peridot questions daily. For the first few agonizing months, Peridot tried her best to ignore the girl, only giving the most basic of answers and refusing to provide any sense of human emotion. Though for some odd reason--which Peridot _still_ wonders to this day--Lapis continued to pester the younger girl, always asking a question of some sort, whether it be as simple as, “How was your day?” to “My shitty ex is trying to get back together with me. You know any ways on how I can get her off my ass?”

Peridot isn’t sure of when it happened, but something changed in her near the end of Freshman year. She started actually talking to Lapis, giving her own personal input on Lapis’ decisions and being honest with her. And eventually, after many _many_ months, they established a friendship of sorts. 

It wasn’t a perfect friendship, but it was something nonetheless. They’d hang out at lunch every other day, discuss controversial topics when class was boring as hell, or joke around here and there. No, they weren’t best friends; in fact, they were far from that point, but as the years went by and the end of senior year approached, they became much closer and more personal. Lapis would often vent about her ex-girlfriend Jasper and any other shit that was happening in her life at the time, whereas Peridot would either give long speeches of why Percy and Pierre were destined for each other in Camp Pining Hearts or go on pageants as to why everyone at their school was an asshole.

They were polar opposites and had drastically different lives, though somehow they managed to make it work and a platonic relationship blossomed.

At least, that was the original plan. Peridot never had the urge to engage in romantic affairs. She wasn’t aromantic or asexual; she was just always done with everyone’s bullshit and never met a single person that she was willing to open her heart up to. People were mean, people were gross, and people were annoying. That was a fact.

But Lapis Lazuli was a different kind of person. She was sweet when she wanted to be but also carried a bitch side which was only shown when her temper got the better of her. She’d listen to Peridot’s rambling even if she knew nothing of what the blonde was talking about. She’d drive her around in her beat-up Honda Civic to wherever she needed to go. She’d play cheesy board games with her to pass the time. To Peridot, Lapis was wonderful.

So wonderful to the point where the freckled girl started developing _feelings._ She didn’t acknowledge them at first, hell she isn’t even sure when she started to like _like_ the blue-haired girl. But one thing was certain: Peridot had feelings for Lapis, and it looked like they weren’t going away anytime soon.

And here she was, inviting Lapis over to her house for a sleepover. They’ve hung out at each other’s houses before, sure, but a sleepover was something that Peridot was not at all used to. It was foreign territory for the younger girl, and she hoped to not screw anything up with her newfound crush. 

She was a perfectionist and obsessed over every little detail when possible, and because of this trait of hers, she wanted to make sure this sleepover was _perfect._ Peridot had their meals planned out, a set of Camp Pining Hearts episodes lined up to watch, and was sure to prepare for any possible scenario that could occur.

Well, almost every scenario.

After binge-watching the entire first and second season of CPH, Peridot and Lapis were lying in bed snacking on some Doritos. It was around 11 at night, and they still had a few hours before they planned to get some sleep.

Peridot was in her own world, scrolling through her phone until Lapis abruptly spoke.

“When did you realize you were gay?”

Peridot immediately froze, face flushing. She had told Lapis beforehand that she was a homosexual but never bothered to get into the details of the matter. She hadn’t come out to her parents as they were raging Christians and would most likely shun their daughter for being into someone of the same sex. “I uh, I-I’m not really sure?” It was a lie, Peridot knew that. She didn’t realize she was gay until she met Lapis, but that was something she couldn’t say. “I guess it was in middle school or something. Boys were mean, and frankly, still are. Girls were usually always nice to me and I suppose I tended to find them attractive.” She paused. “What about you? When did you realize?”

Lapis sat up, leaning against Peridot’s bed frame. “Hmm. I’d have to say in like, 4th? 5th grade? I didn’t fully realize until I met Jasper in 8th. I hate her now, but when she first introduced herself, I learned that I was in fact, the gay,” she snickered. “Jasper was great at first: kind, sweet, loving…” She quieted her voice a bit. “Good in bed…”

Peridot groaned. “ _Lapis_.”

The Hawaiin girl giggled. “Sorry. Anyway, she was fantastic up until Freshman year, around the time I met you. I dunno what happened, but she started getting really mean and abusive.” Lapis heaved out a sigh. “At first I didn’t pay much attention to it, it was just her yelling at me. But then she started getting physical. I knew to end the whole thing after the first set of punches.” Her mood quickly changed afterward, exclaiming, “But hey! Whatever, y’know? At least I know that we weren’t meant to be and got myself outta there.”

The blonde gave a smile. “Yeah, heheh, you worried me a lot when you ranted about Jasper. But I’m really happy you were able to get out of that relationship. That clod didn’t deserve you.”

Lapis smiled back. “I suppose you know someone else who would better suit me then, huh?”

Peridot blushed. “W-well, no, but I-I’m sure your special someone is out there for you Laz.”

“Maybe,” Lapis shrugged. “I do have a crush, but I think they’re too oblivious to realize.”

The freckled girl stiffened. “Oh…? Do I um, know them? I’m sure they’d be happy to reciprocate your feelings. You are pretty great.”

“Oh, yes, you know them definitely, but I doubt you’ll realize who. Ugh, let’s just...drop the subject; my mind is kind of a mess again from talking about my shitty ex,” Lapis explained.

 _Crap, did I fuck up?_ Peridot was worried about Lapis, she really was, and she knew that talking about Jasper always resulted in her getting into a mood. It was never a bad thing, she just hated to see a complete look of devastation and hurt on the older girl’s face. “Yeah, sure, no worries.” She gently set a hand on Lapis’ arm. “I’m here for you, you know that right?”

Lapis grasped Peridot’s hand, rubbing her thumb along the skin there. “Of course. Thanks for being a good friend, Per.”

Peridot’s mind was completely shut off. _God, she’s rubbing my hand, oh my_ _fuck_ , she thought. Human touch was very uncommon for Peridot, and having someone like Lapis initiate such a gentle and kind action made her heart explode. She was really into this girl, Jesus Christ. “Y-yeah, no problem. Always happy to help,” she smiled shyly. “Hey, it’s getting late, so how about you take my bed and I’ll sleep on the floor? I’ll feel bad if you end up down there and I want you to be comfortable.”

The bluenette shook her head. “Why not just share the bed so no one has to sleep on the floor?” she asked.

“No no no no! You probably don’t want to share a bed with me, I’ll probably end up waking you up throughout the night and--”

“Peridot,” Lapis said gently. “It’s okay, it’s not that big of a deal. I promise I’ll let you know if I change my mind, but let’s just sleep, okay?”

“I--” Peridot paused slightly and sighed. “Okay. Okay, just..tell me if you ever want me to leave at any point during the night.”

Lapis gave a genuine smile. “Sure thing.”

Both girls sunk back into bed, pulling up the covers and laying side by side. Peridot was wide awake, but little did she know, Lapis was as well. A few minutes passed before Lapis turned her body to face Peridot’s, gazing into her eyes with the moonlight from the window highlighting her features.

“Hey Peridot?”

Peridot met her gaze. “Yeah?”

The blue-haired girl took a deep breath. “I like you. Like, more than a friend.”

All time stood still. Nothing in the world made sense and all thoughts in Peridot’s mind ceased to exist. “You--what?”

“I like you, romantically. I have for a while now, and I’ve been meaning to tell you but wasn’t sure how to go about it. You always seemed so focused on school that I figured finding something like that out would...scare you? I don’t know how to word it but--”

“I like you too.”

Lapis stopped. “Y-you do?”

Peridot _laughed_ , of all things she could do in this situation, she fucking laughed. “Yes! Stars, you’re so wonderful Lapis but I would never have imagined that you’d actually like me back. I mean, I’m a complete nerd and weirdo that’s obsessed with some 90’s teen romance series, I don’t know how to properly talk to people, I have no other friends except for you while you have _tons_ , not to mention I--”

Soft, warm lips crashed into Peridot’s, completely taken aback but quickly returning the kiss. Peridot was _home,_ right here with Lapis, kissing her like her life depended on it. She trailed her fingers onto the tanned girl’s face, opening up her mouth slightly to invite Lapis’ tongue, to which she obliged. Lapis dove her hands into Peridot’s hair as she smiled into the kiss, realizing that finally, _finally_ , Peridot knew how she felt; and not only that, but she felt the same way about her! After the constant hints and flirtatious comments, Peridot at long last understood Lapis’ feelings towards her, and she was more than happy to abide by them.

Alas, oxygen was necessary, and both girls pulled back, panting. 

“That was—“

“Incredible,” Peridot finished, flushing. She was still cradling Lapis’ face in her hands, moving a few strands of blue hair behind her ear. “You’re beautiful Lapis. I still can’t believe you chose me of all people,” she laughed quietly.

“Because you’re smart,” she leaned in to peck a kiss on her forehead. “And cute,” placing another kiss on her cheek. “And sweet,” kissing her nose. “And gorgeous,” finally making her way to Peridot’s lips and latching on. Peridot, in kind, returned the passionate action, grasping Lapis’ arms and pulling her in further.

The kiss felt like it lasted for hours, up until Lapis pulled back and carefully climbed on top of Peridot, straddling her and resuming her handiwork on the blonde’s mouth. In response, Peridot slid her small hands onto Lapis’ waist, rubbing her sides tenderly and with the utmost care. She really didn’t want to screw this moment up, and unfortunately, she failed to prepare for _this_ scenario. Everything from here on out was unplanned for, and for once, Peridot was okay with that. Lapis was here, and that was the only thing that mattered. 

Lapis pulled back again, only to dive into Peridot’s neck and nip at the skin present, eliciting a small moan from the girl beneath her. 

Peridot, completely horrified, quickly covered her mouth, embarrassed with the sound that escaped her. “Christ, I’m sorry, I don’t—I don’t know why I did that.” _Fuck fuck fuck fuck._

Giggling into her neck, Lapis pulled her head back up to meet Peridot’s face, cradling it with her hand. “Don’t apologize.” She resumed her work on the blonde’s neck, softly biting down. “I like it. Don’t keep quiet; I want to hear everything.”

Peridot just about lost it with those words, struggling to process what was actually happening. It wasn’t until Lapis dragged her hand to gently squeeze Peridot’s breast that she lost all hope of being able to properly function.

“W-wait,” she stuttered, unsure of what to say afterward.

Lapis quickly sat up, removing her hand instantly. “What is it? Am I rushing this?”

The freckled girl shook her head. “No! No, you’re perfect, I just...I’ve never even kissed someone before, let alone had…” her voice trailed off

“Sex?” Lapis finished for her.

“Yeah…” she replied awkwardly. “I don’t want to be a disappointment to you since I have no idea what I’m doing and I’m scared about messing up. I’m so used to being perfect at everything and this--what we have...it’s new to me, very new.”

“Peridot. If you don’t want to go any further, we can stop. I completely respect your boundaries and know that this is probably pretty weird--”

“No,” the younger girl interrupted. “I want to keep going, just...guide me?”

The bluenette smiled, giving her a chaste kiss on her temple. “Of course.”

And so Lapis got back to kissing Peridot’s neck, leaving small marks that would hopefully not be too noticeable. She kissed down to her sternum, tugging at the shirt that was blocking the beautiful skin underneath. Peridot got the message, pulling off said shirt with the help of Lapis and tossing it somewhere in the room. The Hawaiin girl made her way down to Peridot’s stomach, giving gentle, chaste kisses that made the blonde melt. She’ll never figure out why Lapis chose her. She couldn’t argue with her, she knew she’d lose, but the knowledge of her returning Peridot’s feelings made her feel warm and complete.

Above her, Lapis sat up, taking off her tank top to reveal a blue lacy bra that cupped her breasts perfectly--well, everything about Lapis was perfect to Peridot. Then she went back to Peridot’s lower abdomen and relished in the heat of her skin.

Peridot was letting out the most pleasing of sounds, moaning softly from Lapis’ work and being unable to contain her sounds of pure desire. She was going to remember this moment for many years to come.

Guiding Peridot to sit up, Lapis slid her hands behind her back to grasp the bra that remained clipped together, unclasping the hooks and sliding the piece off of Peridot’s shoulders. Lapis stared, bewildered. 

Peridot looked to the side in an attempt to avoid Lapis’ focused gaze. “What…?” she asked shyly.

The blonde felt cold hands cup her breasts carefully and cautiously. “Stunning,” Lapis said simply, bringing her mouth to rap her tongue around one of the pert buds that was exposed and her hand to gently squeeze on the other unoccupied breast. 

At this point, Peridot was a moaning and blushing mess, and Lapis adored the way the girl under her responded. It was quite the sight, seeing the small girl let out soft pants and noises that were unfamiliar to her. Peridot was all hot and bothered because of _her,_ and holy fuck, if that didn’t turn her on, she wasn’t sure what could.

Eventually, Lapis released Peridot’s breasts, much to the blonde’s disappointment, only to become flustered once again when the bluenette hooked her fingers around the straps of Peridot’s jeans. She met Peridot’s eyes. “ Are you sure you’re okay to keep going?”

“Stars, yes, please get these annoying clothes _off_ ,” Peridot stressed, struggling to slide out of her pants.

Lapis only nodded, pulling the piece of clothing off completely and throwing it out of view. She once again looked down at the girl, running her fingertips along Peridot’s smooth legs, admiring the way she squirmed with need. This teasing would just not do.

“Jesus _Christ_ Laz, don’t fucking tease me like this,” she said annoyingly.

“Oh?” Lapis ghosted her fingers along the outline of Peridot’s folds, already feeling the wetness that gathered there. Damn, she was really getting into this. “So I guess you’re okay with this then?”

“What do you mea--oh _fuck_ ... _Lapis_...” Peridot let out the most pleasurable of moans, taken by surprise by the sudden intrusion of Lapis’ petite fingers rubbing directly along her center, pushing her garment to the side. Sure, she’d touched herself before, more so than she’d like to admit, but feeling Lapis there was an entirely new sensation that made her entire body tingle hotly. 

Lapis pulled her fingers back up to her mouth, erotically sucking on the moisture that collected there. Peridot was completely soaked at that point, giving Lapis a blank stare as she watched her lick the remaining essence off of her hand in pure passion. 

Lapis pulled Peridot’s remaining piece of clothing off, sliding them off of her legs and tossing them to the side of the bed. The freckled girl was completely exposed, blushing furiously and trembling beneath Lapis’ touch. She wouldn’t deny it: she was scared, terrified even, but having Lapis here--patient, beautiful, loving Lapis, guiding here through this erotic ordeal helped calm her nerves.

She was going to lose her virginity to Lapis Lazuli, the girl who would never leave her alone, the girl who talked to her every day in class, the girl who vented about her brute of an ex every other week, the girl who went out of her way to hang out with Peridot whenever she could-- _this_ girl will be fucking her tonight, and she was beyond excited.

The bluenette lowered herself onto Peridot’s body, leaving light kisses along her ribs and stomach before reaching her hips. Glistening folds met Lapis’ eyes, and she licked her lips in pure ecstasy and anticipation. She met Peridot’s hopeful eyes, silently asking for permission, to which Peridot gave the okay with a nod.

Gently, ever so slowly, she dragged her lips from the inside of Peridot’s legs to her dripping core, teasing her clit with her talented tongue. She gave a light suck, taking in the sweet noises and moans that Peridot gave in response. “Oh _stars_ , Lapis, that feels so _good_ …”

Lapis snickered during her ministrations, continuing to tease the swollen bud before dipping her tongue into Peridot’s pulsing heat. 

“S- _shit…_ ” the blonde moaned, tossing her head back and burying her hands into soft, blue hair, prompting Lapis to continue. 

Lapis wasn’t inexperienced when it came to these kinds of… _activities_ , but she wanted it to be as pleasurable for Peridot as possible. She deeply cared about this girl, and she was sure as hell going to prove it. With Peridot groaning in bliss, Lapis took the opportunity to prod at the blonde’s wet folds with her hands, careful not to harm her. She was a virgin after all and didn’t want to take any chances of bringing her pain. 

So, she gradually slipped a single finger inside Peridot’s heat, feeling her walls clench around it hotly. Fuck, Lapis could melt right there by feeling her clutching her finger so tightly. 

Peridot, on the other hand, already melted, shivering and gasping as she felt Lapis enter her. It wasn’t a foreign feeling, but the fact that it was Lapis made her moan aloud once again. “Fuck-- _Lapis...please.._.”

Once her finger was fully sheathed and she felt Peridot’s walls relax, Lapis gently set a pace, sliding in and out carefully and slowly. She returned her mouth to the hard nub, swirling her tongue and applying pressure every so often, with Peridot letting out cries of pleasure.

The young blonde could hardly control her thoughts and movements, all thoughts solely focusing on Lapis and the fact that she was inside of her, being cautious with her movements and meeting Peridot’s loving gaze. She withdrew her mouth from her lower lips, climbing back atop the blonde and catching her in a passionate kiss, her fingers pumping at a slightly faster rate; back and forth, back and forth. Peridot dug her fingers into the skin of Lapis’ back, sinking in and drawing blood. Her hips bucked to meet Lapis’ thrusts as her body quivered

“I-I’m close…” Peridot manages to say, wrapping her legs around Lapis’ body and on the brink of reaching pure ecstasy.

Lapis continued to pump into the girl beneath her, watching her writhe in pleasure and scrunch her face as she struggled to silence her moans. Peridot was right: she was close, and Lapis could feel her walls convulsing around her finger. She carefully slid a second finger inside, drawing a long groan from Peridot, grabbing onto Lapis tighter than before. The bluenette quickened her pace, watching Peridot’s eyes roll back. It was a sight to behold, and Lapis was glad that she was able to witness her long-waited crush come undone beneath her.

Lapis leaned her head into Peridot’s ear, nipping at the lobe while whispering, “Do you want to cum?”

The blonde shivered at Lapis’ lewd words but only quickened the movements of her hips. “Please--God, _Lapis_ …”

Lapis smirked, crooking her fingers to apply pressure to the sensitive spot inside. “Please what?”

The girl below let out a whimper, unable to form words. “Fucking--let me...cum…” she managed to pant out, her face crimson.

The older girl wished to drag this out for as long as possible, but she figured they could focus on that another time...or at least, she hoped. Instead, she obliged to Peridot’s wish, quickly thrusting and crooking her fingers to apply direct pressure to that sweet spot inside the girl. All it took was a slight brush of Lapis’ thumb against Peridot’s clit to send her into a body-breaking orgasm, moaning Lapis’ name and pulsing around her fingers. Her entire body jerked and she pulled Lapis into a deep kiss, threading her hands through the messy blue-hair. Lapis slowed her fingers, drawing out Peridot’s orgasm until she was too sensitive. She withdrew her hand, licking up the residue that stuck to her fingers and looking down at Peridot seductively, proud of what had transpired. 

Peridot was left panting and sweating, her body calming down after reaching its high. “Stars...that was...really good,” she said in between tired breaths.

Lapis lied beside her, giving a light peck to her cheek while laughing lightly. “I didn’t hurt you or anything, right?” she asked.

“God no! Geez, if anything, I probably hurt you when I stabbed my claws into your back,” Peridot replied worryingly.

“Nah, it was pretty hot.”

The blonde took a second, looking down at Lapis’ body. “Hey...isn’t it um, my turn now?” she asked innocently, as if nothing from the past few moments happened.

“A-are you sure? I mean, I can take care of myself, you don’t have to do anything,” Lapis replied hastily.

“No, I want to. I want to make you feel good, I just uh, I’m not really sure how?”

Lapis placed a hand under Peridot’s chin. “Just do what feels natural; there’s no pressure. I’ll tell you if you’re doing okay or not, trust me,” she said soothingly. 

Peridot took a deep breath. _I can do this._ “Okay, just--I’m sorry if I end up being a disappointment.”

Lapis pulled her in for a quick kiss, pulling back to look into wide, green eyes. “Hey, I promise that you won’t be. I trust you Peridot.”

How could anyone not fall in love with someone as sweet and patient as Lapis? Peridot was a loss for words, and she only gave a small nod in response, latching her lips onto Lapis’. She made her way on top of the older girl, unclasping the blue bra and throwing it out of their view. Peridot sat back, stunned with her mouth hanging open.

“I--You’re--you’re beautiful.”

Lapis could only blush, taking Peridot’s hand softly and guiding it to her pert breast. “Here, don’t be too rough, just...y’know.”

Peridot understood, slowly fondling the mound of flesh and dragging her thumbs across the bud. Lapis let out a soft moan, grinding her hips up to meet Peridot’s. The blonde’s face reddened, diving down to capture the bud in her lips and lighting biting down, avoking a louder moan from the bluenette. She took that as a good sign and continued further, being sure to not ignore the other and initiating the same action.

With Lapis thoroughly distracted and focused on what was happening on her chest, Peridot took the opportunity to press her knee upwards between Lapis’ legs, grinding it directly against her covered folds. Lapis, in turn, grasped the sheets holding on for dear life, trying to register the pleasant touches that the girl above her was providing. “Oh, _Peridot_ …” she groaned, breath hitching.

Peridot felt a sense of pride, pleased with the fact that Lapis was a disheveled mess because of her efforts. The tanned girl bucked her hips to meet with Peridot’s grinding knee, struggling to get the friction that she so desperately needed. The pressure felt nice of course, but Lapis wanted to have skin to skin contact.

“Hang on,” Lapis said, scooting back.

Peridot immediately stopped. “Are you okay? Did I do something wrong?”

Lapis shimmied off her jean shorts, kicking them to the floor and scooting back into her position beneath the blonde. “Nah, just wanted to have more direct contact,” she winked.

Peridot’s face went pale. Seeing Lapis in nothing but her lacy panties was starting to turn her on again, but she ignored the feeling, focusing on making Lapis feel pleasure and bliss. “I-I see,” Peridot said, hands trembling.

“You can uh, touch here you know,” Lapis spoke, taking Peridot’s hand and directing it to her already wet folds. 

“O-okay.” Peridot gently touched the soaked clothing, savoring the feeling and engaging in slow movements along the inside of Lapis’ legs. _She_ made Lapis wet, and that was beyond hot to the blonde.

Lapis was squirming beneath her touch, wanting, _needing_ the stimulation. She needed Peridot’s fingers to touch her without that barrier of clothing.

“ _Peridot_ ,” she whined. “Touch me…” trying to get her fingers into her panties so she can finally be satisfied.

How could anyone deny such a desperate and lewd request? Peridot obliged, finally dipping a finger into Lapis’ core and silently groaning when she felt herself being squeezed by Lapis’ hot walls. 

The bluenette could have climaxed right then and there, already being close to an orgasm from Peridot’s mind-numbing moans. Having the blonde thrusting into her mercilessly definitely did not help ease her body’s natural response.

“Fuck--god, _Peridot_ , right there--” Lapis’ breath hitched, pulling Peridot into a firm kiss and clinging onto her back in desperation. “Don’t...stop…” she managed to say.

Peridot only quickened her pace, adding in a second finger and watching Lapis’ head fall back, moaning Peridot’s name in the most erotic way. She gently pressed her thumb against Lapis’ clit, rubbing slowly while her fingers fucked her for what felt like hours. The freckled girl could feel Lapis’ walls clench and pulse, a sign that Lapis was close to reaching her high.

It wasn’t until Peridot curled her fingers and hit that sensitive spot inside that Lapis saw white. “Per--Peridot! S-shit…” wrapping her legs around Peridot’s waist and digging her fingers into her back. “Fuck, I’m cumming, oh my _god_ \--” It takes Lapis a few minutes to stop jerking forward, Peridot giving a few more shallow thrusts and withdrawing her soaked fingers. She looks at Lapis’ panting body, tired but content. 

They had sex.

Peridot laughed to herself, Lapis looking up curiously. “Everything alright there, Per?”

The blonde lied down beside her, wrapping her arms around Lapis’ tanned, naked body. “Yeah, I just can’t believe we uh…”

Lapis buried her head into the crook of Peridot's neck, smiling softly. “It was really nice.”

Peridot held Lapis a little tighter. “It was.” There was a pleasant silence until Peridot broke it with warm words. “Thank you Lapis...for everything.”

“Hey, I’m just glad that you enjoyed tonight.”

“No, no, I mean, yeah, it felt _really_ good, but...what I mean is: thank you, for always talking to me and putting up with my moody self, and thank you for being patient with me. I know I can be an ass, but I really do appreciate all that you’d done. I don’t know where I would be now if it weren’t for you.” She took a breath. “So thank you, and....I love you.”

Lapis was frozen, her heart thumping rapidly. She hadn’t heard that phrase directed towards her since Jasper and her were together. But knowing it came from Peridot made it feel meaningful and wholesome and filling.

The bluenette snuggled closer to the blonde. “I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> Ooh boy, this one was a doozy. Alright so um, first smut scene I've ever written haha, but I hoped it turned out alright. Shoutout to my friend Paul who helped me edit this and gave good suggestions. I really appreciate it man.
> 
> Regarding Rehabilitation, it's still in the works, don't worry! Though I do plan on rewriting it as I'm not very content on where I was taking the story. It may take me some time to get every chapter planned out, so bear with me. 
> 
> Let me know if ya'll enjoyed this one-shot! I'll try to make more if people genuinely like it :')


End file.
